


Death, Dishonor, & Snow

by DetectiveCrimson



Series: Pencember 2020 [7]
Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Friendship, Team as Family, friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveCrimson/pseuds/DetectiveCrimson
Summary: Lilias thinks the New Guardians need a break-They decide to go to a park, but disaster arises when Riley Sharp goes 'rogue,' causing a no-prisoners blood-battle between them.[Pencember Challenge Day 08 - Prompt; 'Snowball.{s}']
Relationships: Family - Relationship
Series: Pencember 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037226





	Death, Dishonor, & Snow

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one-shot for a challenge my writing group—only two members including myself, feel free to apply—came up with called Pencember, its basically Inktober but writing.
> 
> If you want to take part, you can find the prompt list here -> http://aminoapps.com/p/845jwp <-  
> That said, if you do take part, let me know so I can read your works!  
> ____________________________________________________
> 
> I've been playing games, I have no real defense, don't judge me, I also wrote eleven one-shots and proof-read (using Grammarly, because I didn't have time or patience to read through them all,) twenty-seven in one day.  
> ____________________________________________________
> 
> Quick summary on the characters, (sorry if this is irritating, but I'm posting these mostly for myself and my fans who followed me here.) -This isn't all of The New Guardians, but I'm only going over the ones mentioned by name in the fic because I'm on a clock.-
> 
> *Garnet Wayne* is the leader of The New Guardians, daughter of Batman, resident badass, coffee addict, tired, reincarnated lord of order, surprisingly not a lord of order, (her story and character is much better than this description, I'm *rushing*)  
> *Rain Hyde,* second-in-command, mother nature incarnate, memelord, hot chocolate addict, CARTOOOONS.  
> *Elas Odinsdottier,* goddess, yes is Odin's daughter, (not Marvel crossover, based off Mythos,) wants to be friends, big on honor.  
> *Kyanite,* tired, King of a dragon-like species, (they are dragons, but in the lore, I made 'dragon,' is more of a derogatory term,) is best dad.  
> *Riley Sharp,* assassin, also obsessed with ass, she's like, mega pervert(but in a good way,) will sell soul for corn chip, fourth wall breaks, pretty much Deadpool if he was a sassy child, except she has no powers, she's seriously the only New Guardian with no powers- not including the hyenas.  
> *Blair Blade,* Kyanite's daughter, didn't know she could be Human-like, they were both shook, he still loves her, smarter than most adults.  
> *Annabel Quinzel,* yes, that Quinzel- hates both parents cause they are both assholes who deserve it, Harley stans can fucking fight me, unpredictable, Metahuman with superstrength, needs a fucking hug.  
> *Lilias Reid,* See -> 'Navigation' <\- Work.  
> *Tourmaline,* Kyanite's MUCH older cousin, they fought in a war on opposite sides, but he's cool now, thinks HUmanity is fascinating, would go to a Human petting zoo, fuck his dad, seriously, his dad can go straight to hell and not collect $200.  
> *Remus Silvia,* the Remus from Roman mythology but fanficed into a likable sweetie, is an actual vampire, they call him Blood Daddy unironically, he's used to it, tries to be like the cool kids, his foster mom is an immortal wolf, he loves her, his brothers were all assholes except one according to my lore.  
> *Heraclia,* is the Greek God Ares' daughter, alcoholic, will spike anything, a bit of a bitch, but a badass, will trade *your* soul for a corn chip.  
> *Cinnamon Shaw,* sweetie pie, yes he is a born cis male, and his parents see no problem with his name, thinks men are the scum of Earth, would let a strong warrior woman step on him, (looking at you Elas,) Metahuman who has a limited reality distortion based power, video game nerd, will love you forever if you befriend him, no, exception.  
> *Selina,* literally just a cat that had a whoopsie and is now a giant demon beast.  
> ____________________________________________________

The cold season was in full swing-  
People prepped for the approaching holidays, while crime spiked.  
It was the routine of the holidays, it was as if that particular time of year made all the criminals in Gotham get up in unison and collectively say, "Let's fuck some shit up."  
The New Guardians had been particularly stressed because of it-  
To their surprise, the only vigilantes not affected were a handful of the Batman Family, including the man himself-  
It was Anti-Force that pointed out that The New Guardians had been taking care of everything, whether the before-mentioned vigilantes liked it or not, (they didn't,) there always seemed to be a New Guardian handy.

The founders were run-down, and though they did a good job at concealing it, all of the Guardians knew.  
It was after finding Garnet unconscious at the central console, surrounded by empty coffee cups, that Lilias decided they needed a break.  
After convincing the founders to take a break, it was rather easy to get the other Guardians to agree to a 'day-off.'  
At Blair's suggestion, Lilias made a plan for the group to go out on the town together.

The group bought warm drinks at the downtown cafe they usually frequented and then went about wasting time.  
They did some window shopping, actual shopping, which ended up with Lilias wearing a warm looking assemble that the founders insisted she get because it was too good on her-  
And then went to an arcade, watching Tourmaline try and make sense of the games while Riley and Heraclia had a 'dance-off to end all dance-offs.'  
It was only when they were slowing down for the night and were walking through the park that things went sour.  
"Wait- where did you pull that number?"  
"It's basic coding."  
While the Guardians were distracted with the topic of hacking Cinnamon and Garnet were having, they were blind to the looming threat-

Until a ball of cold nature slammed into Kyanite's face- snow catching on his eyelashes as he blinked in confusion.  
"The time has come my dear friends- to turncoat!" Riley called before laughing maniacally and proceeding to throw snowballs at the group.  
The team split away, Remus slipping on the icy lake and sliding to the other side.  
Rain and Elas stared in shock at the snowball massacre that Riley had managed to put together while they were distracted before they glanced at each other.  
"Well?"  
"Yeah-"  
The two women grinned at each other, high-fiving one another before they stood.  
"My friends! Oh, great allies- we have been betrayed by one of our own! The horror!" Rain announced, pretending to faint as she placed the back of her hand to her forehead, trying to capture a damsel in distress.  
"What?..."  
Garnet watched her fall to the snow-covered ground in confusion when Cinnamon slapped a hand to her shoulder, "She's saying- this is *war!*"

At a speed that baffled the New Guardians leader, their team split up into a familiar formation, splitting into squads to try and take each other out via snowballs.  
It wasn't until the game descended into an 'every vigilante for themself,' situation, that the team was completely exhausted.  
Some ended up taking an unlimited break at the nearby benches, Blair collapsing to the ground next to her father.  
It got to the point that the only ones still standing were Rain, Riley, and Annabel-  
Rain capable of flinging more than one snowball at a time, and Riley and Annabel too stubborn to give up.  
As the sun started to set, Lilias stood from her place, stopping the three from continuing any further.

The New Guardians proceeded to Garnet's house, where they cooked a meal together, Kyanite acting as the 'kitchen quartermaster,' before settling down with their dinner in front of the Tv.  
By the end of the night, most of the New Guardians had fallen asleep, the founders unconscious on the couch, overlapping with each other in a mess of limbs-  
Remus and Lilias shared a glance before they went in search of blankets, when they found them, they distributed them around the group before Lilias sat down in between Heraclia and Tourmaline, falling asleep, while Remus sat next to Selina, falling asleep leaning against the furry creature.  
As the group slept, crime in Gotham was taken care of by the city's other vigilantes-  
Allowing the group their much-needed break, for once.


End file.
